<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shivers by singsongsung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820978">shivers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung'>singsongsung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has a long day in an airport, and Twyla wants to take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts">sonlali</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, sonlali!!!! I love you so I have written you some porn lol. </p><p>Thank you to J for the beta read, and thank you to a certain unknown, mysterious being for the lovely art!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>gold green eyes</em><br/>
<em>you, you see me in the perfect light</em><br/>
<em>and, and even for the thousandth time</em><br/>
<em>your hands can make my skin light up like diamonds</em><br/>
- rachel platten, “shivers”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the plane finally comes to a stop and the seatbelt sign flicks off, Alexis all but vaults out of her seat and into the tiny aisle. She’s got her phone clutched in one hand, and the screen lights up with a text from Twyla, a series of red heart emojis in response to Alexis’ message from a moment ago: <em>here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</em> She replies with an equal number of hearts.</p><p>Alexis’ limbs feel sore and stiff as she removes her carry-on from the overhead bin. She was supposed to be on a flight from JFK to Toronto Pearson at eleven a.m., but then there was a delay due to weather, and then a <em>second</em> delay due to weather, followed by some sort of issue with the plane that she boarded before they ordered everyone off again, and then an extra hour added by the wait in the de-icing queue when she was finally on the plane that would take her to Toronto. She was supposed to go out for a fun, romantic dinner in the city with Twyla before they made their way to Schitt’s Creek, but now it’s nearly nine p.m.</p><p>She told Twyla she could rent a car and drive herself to Schitt’s Creek, or stay in a hotel near the airport for the night, but Twyla insisted that she’d come to collect Alexis no matter what time her flight got in. Alexis tried half-heartedly to talk her out of it, but now that she’s here, at the airport, she’s really glad that Twyla didn’t listen to her. As she speed-walks toward customs, she doesn’t think she can stand to go without seeing her girlfriend for any longer than she absolutely has to.</p><p>After she gets through passport control, there are a couple escalators and a set of stairs leading down to arrivals. Alexis takes the stairs, rushing down them as fast as her feet will carry her, thankful that she opted for booties with one-inch heels. Her eyes scan the small crowd frantically, and then settle, as if drawn by magnets, on Twyla’s smiling, hopeful face.</p><p>Alexis rushes at her and engulfs her in a hug, letting her bag fall to the ground. Twyla’s arms slips under hers and wrap around her back, holding on tight as Alexis wilts against her, all of her tiredness from the long, frustrating day seeping through her body now that she’s finally made it into Twyla’s arms. Twyla’s nose, just a little chilly, nudges against Alexis’ sternum, and Alexis tightens her hold on Twyla a bit more, letting Twyla have her turn at melting into their hug.</p><p>“Hi, Twy,” Alexis finally murmurs.</p><p>Twyla’s arms squeeze, almost too tight and somehow still not enough. “<em>Hi</em>, Lex.”</p><p>Alexis presses her nose into Twyla’s hair. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Yes.” Twyla pulls back to look at Alexis, a sweet smile on her lips, but Alexis can see the tiredness around her eyes. “I got us a hotel room in the city, so we don’t have to drive back tonight.”</p><p>Alexis bends her knees a little and ducks her head so that she can press her forehead to Twyla’s for a beat before she kisses her, soft and slow. “That’s perfect, babe,” she says, and Twyla takes her hand and leads her out of the airport.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>At the hotel, Alexis stands under the hot shower spray, eyes closed as she tips her head from one side to the other, trying to work the airplane-induced tension out of her neck. The curtain rustles lightly, and she opens her eyes to see Twyla standing just outside the tub, naked, and a smile curls onto her lips automatically.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” she says, reaching out and taking one of Twyla’s hands, providing her with balance as she steps over the high side of the bathtub and into the shower with Alexis.</p><p>“Hi,” Twyla replies, smiling back. Her voice is soft. She rests her hands on Alexis’ wet hips and leans in to press a kiss right between her breasts. “I missed you,” she sighs into Alexis’ skin. “The way you smell. How you feel.”</p><p>Alexis wants to get her hands into Twyla’s hair, but it’s tied up in a bun, so she resists the temptation. “I missed you, too.” She cups one of Twyla’s breasts in her hand, and they sigh in tandem as she brushes her thumb over Twyla’s peaked nipple. “Missed how you taste, Twy,” she adds, and Twyla rises onto her toes, meeting Alexis’ mouth with her own in a kiss.</p><p>As they trade slow kisses, Alexis maneuvers them both under the shower’s spray and presses Twyla back against the tiled wall. Twyla is still on her toes, and she presses back against Alexis, arms wrapping up around her neck. Her fingers sink into the damp hair at the back of Alexis’ head, and Alexis makes a pleased sound at the feeling. She breaks their kiss, prepared to ease Twyla back onto her heels, push her more firmly against the wall, and get on her knees, but Twyla manages to speak before she can, asking, “Did you already condition?”</p><p>Alexis blinks down at her. “What?”</p><p>Without an ounce of impatience, Twyla asks again: “You already put conditioner in your hair, babe?”</p><p>“I - yeah. I did.”</p><p>“Okay,” Twyla says, and pulls a face cloth off the towel bar mounted in the shower. “So let’s wash the airplane feeling off you.”</p><p>Alexis grimaces. “Oh, my god, do I smell like plane?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Twyla says on a laugh, holding the face cloth under the water. “You smell amazing. But you’ve had a really long day, and you’re always saying you hate your skin after you’ve been in the air.” She picks up the tiny bottle of body wash. “So let’s make you feel better.”</p><p>For a few seconds, Alexis is speechless. The last time she saw Twyla it felt like they wanted to devour each other, all that pent-up longing and sexual tension; she was still in most of her clothing when she came the first time, Twyla’s hand in her panties, both of them on the floor by the sofa in her apartment. When they finally got naked it was almost a day before they got dressed again. She expected this to be the same before all the flight delays interfered. Considering how exhausted they were when they’d finally held each other, she’d expected to pick up that energy again in the morning, whoever woke up first giving the other a <em>very</em> good morning. But she’s totally prepared to shove aside the dull, draining day and make Twyla whine her name now, loud enough that it wakes half the guests on the hotel’s floor.</p><p>But this - Twyla standing in front of her, nude, but no longer touching her, sudsy face cloth in one of her hands - was definitely not something she’d anticipated.</p><p>“Twy,” she says, half-frowning. Some part of her feels like she should protest what she’s being offered, this kind of care stripped of lust, given without expectation.</p><p>Twyla’s free hand covers Alexis’ breast, and slim fingers tweak her nipple. “This is what we’re doing,” she says, eyes full of warmth, not heat, but they’re still burning into Alexis’ somehow, and she’s desperately turned on in all of an instant, so wet for Twyla and aching with want. “I’ve decided.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alexis breathes, a little shakily, her nipple still pinched between Twyla’s fingers. “Okay.”</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Twyla says easily, and soothes Alexis’ nipple with her tongue before she runs the washcloth along Alexis’ collarbones.</p><p>She washes Alexis’ shoulders with unhurried circular motions, and then turns her around so that Alexis’ is facing the shower wall. She begins kissing her way down the ridge of Alexis’ spine, wet mouth on wet skin, and follows her path with the soapy cloth. Alexis breathes a sigh, and Twyla strokes her hip.</p><p>“You feel good?” she checks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alexis says. “I feel so good.”</p><p>Twyla turns Alexis around again, so that Alexis has a chance to see her smile, and then gives her a soft, chaste kiss. “Good,” she says, running the cloth in her hand around and along Alexis’ breasts, and then over her abdomen. Alexis’ muscles clench under Twyla’s touch as her hand moves lower. She reaches for Twyla’s other hand, which is resting against her waist, and wraps her fingers against Twyla’s wrist.</p><p>“Twy,” she says again, an edge to her voice now. She wants Twyla’s fingers on her clit, and tries to move Twyla’s hand between her legs, but Twyla shakes off her grasp.</p><p>“Shh,” she murmurs, voice so gentle, and then drops to her knees and bites Alexis’ hip, roughly, as if to punish her.</p><p>“Fuck, <em>Twyla</em>,” Alexis gasps.</p><p>“Shh,” Twyla says again, and Alexis trembles as Twyla strokes her thighs and her calves before running the washcloth over them. When Alexis’ legs are all sudsed up, Twyla’s hands wrap around her thighs, and she licks softly at Alexis’ cunt. Alexis’ hips jerk forward, and her moan echoes through the shower; she has to close her eyes when Twyla looks up at her, lashes heavy and tongue running along her lips.</p><p>“Twy,” she says raggedly. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>“No, babe,” Twyla says, hands running up and down Alexis’ calves. “I’m trying to take care of you.” Soap mostly rinsed away now, she presses soft kisses to the inside of Alexis’ thigh. As Alexis breathes heavily, half-slumped against the shower wall, Twyla quickly washes each of her feet.</p><p>When Twyla gets up again, she lets Alexis kiss her, lets Alexis whimper and plead against her lips as she caresses Alexis’ hips and gently kneads her fingers into Alexis’ lower back. Twyla catches Alexis’ hand before it can slip between her thighs, but there’s something desperate in her eyes, and after a beat she brings Alexis’ hand to her chest and lets Alexis play with her tits as they exchange open-mouthed, breathless kisses. Twyla makes a soft, needy noise in her throat when Alexis tugs at one her nipples, and she pants, “<em>Please</em>, Lex, oh, fuck, please, please - ”</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Alexis whispers to her, unable to keep a note of smugness out of her voice, feeling victorious at having taken back some of the control Twyla had locked down. She slips her thigh between both of Twyla’s and says, “Yes, baby, <em>yes</em>, Twy - ”</p><p>Twyla grinds down, cunt slick on Alexis’ skin, and makes a sound that’s half cry and half moan, her head tipping back momentarily as she goes still. Alexis kisses her throat and murmurs, “Yeah, babe, you’re so close, so beautiful, I’ve got you - ” She drops one hand to grip Twyla’s hip, to encourage her to move, but Twyla stays stubbornly still as she finds Alexis’ gaze with her own again, her eyes a dark, dark green.</p><p>“Please, Alexis,” she says, her voice pitched high but steely all the same. “Let me do this for you.”</p><p>Alexis wants Twyla to come, and <em>she</em> wants to come, more than she can put into words, but the look in Twyla’s eyes is like a vice around her heart. “Twy,” she murmurs, trying to pull apart the tangle of adoration and arousal she’s feeling.</p><p>“Lex,” Twyla says, gripping Alexis’ shoulders, and reluctantly, Alexis pushes Twyla’s hips back gently and removes her leg from its place between Twyla’s thighs. Twyla whimpers softly and tilts forward, her mouth pressing against the top of one of Alexis’ breasts. Alexis sinks a hand into Twyla’s hair, ruining the neat bun, and tugs Twyla’s head back.</p><p>“The conditioner,” she murmurs. She leans down to kiss Twyla, cupping the nape of her neck now, and Twyla kisses her back fiercely, all teeth and tongue. “Need to rinse it out.”</p><p>“Yes,” Twyla says, sucking a ragged breath in. “On your knees for me, babe.”</p><p>Alexis kneels obediently, and Twyla unhooks the shower head from its mount and stands directly behind her, running water through Alexis’ hair. It’s soothing, rivulets of water coursing down her back and Twyla’s nails scraping lightly over her scalp, and Alexis tries to give into it, she really does, but the desire thrumming in her body feels like it’s crackling along her skin, lightning-hot. She digs her fingers into the skin over her knees to keep from touching herself, and tips her head back against Twyla’s thighs.</p><p>“Twy,” she sighs. She opens her eyes, blinking against the spray from the showerhead. Twyla looks back at her, half a smile on her lips and her skin flushed in a way that makes the freckles on her stomach and between her breasts more prominent, an unbearable temptation for Alexis’ tongue. Twyla bends down, kisses Alexis’ brow, and then tilts Alexis’ head up again, so that the only point of contact between their bodies is the hand she has in Alexis’ hair.</p><p>Apparently satisfied that Alexis’ hair has been thoroughly rinsed, Twyla turns off the shower and reaches beyond the curtain for two towels. Alexis goes to stand up, but Twyla places a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her where she is. Peering back over one of her shoulders, Alexis watches Twyla wrap a towel around herself, tucking the towel into itself to hold it in place, and then Twyla turns her head forward again and starts towel-drying her hair.</p><p>Alexis finds herself pouting a little, her patience wearing thin. Goosebumps are rising on her bare skin, and Twyla is <em>right there</em>, after weeks of being so far away, and she’s so, so horny -</p><p>She runs her hand up along her thigh, shifting her legs open a little more, and strokes her clit. Any attempts at being covert are ruined by the sound she can’t keep from escaping her throat, and when Twyla scolds, “<em>Lex!</em>” and pulls her hair, it only makes Alexis mewl with pleasure, her head tipping back again and her eyes falling shut, her free hand reaching back and wrapping around Twyla’s calf, feeling muscles shift beneath soft skin.</p><p>Twyla’s index finger runs down the back of her neck. “Can you come like this?” she murmurs.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Alexis breathes; she’s halfway there already.</p><p>Twyla takes a step back and then steps out of the tub altogether. “You don’t need me then.”</p><p>Alexis blinks, grasping the edge of the tub, other hand stilling between her legs. “<em>Twyla</em>,” she says desperately.</p><p>Twyla just looks at her, but the flush on her skin has turned a deeper pink and her throat works hard as she swallows - she’s not as unaffected as she’s pretending to be. She takes a robe off the back of the bathroom door and holds it out, open, an eyebrow arched expectantly.</p><p>Alexis huffs irritably, but she gets up. As she strides over to Twyla, hair dripping onto the tiled floor, she slides her index and middle fingers into her mouth, sucking her own wetness off of them, and smirks when she watches Twyla’s chest move through a sharp inhale and her pretty lips part.</p><p>She slips her fingers out of her mouth and asks, “What do you want to do to me, babe?” She brushes the tip of her middle finger, briefly and just barely, against Twyla’s lower lip.</p><p>Twyla gives the bathrobe a pointed little shake, and Alexis turns around to slip her arms into it. “I want to get you to bed,” Twyla says, her body pressing into the back of Alexis’ as she reaches around her to tie the sash on the robe. “After the long day you’ve had.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alexis says, turning around and tucking damp, flyaway hairs back behind both of Twyla’s ears before cupping Twyla’s face between her palms and leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>Mouth opening easily against Alexis’, Twyla grasps onto fistfuls of Alexis’ robe and uses that leverage to tug Alexis along with her as she backs slowly out of the bathroom and down the short hallway that leads toward the main part of the hotel room. They almost run into the mirrored wardrobe, and Alexis slips her hand quickly to the back of Twyla’s head to protect her from the impact; their bare feet tangle together and they both nearly trip. For an instant, Twyla’s pressed against the wardrobe, Alexis’ body crowded against hers, and Alexis thinks Twyla might let go of all her plans and let Alexis yank the towel off her body and eat her out. She traces her thumb down the side of Twyla’s neck, and Twyla shivers, but then she finds her feet and that unbreakable determination of hers again, and she pushes Alexis toward the bed.</p><p>Alexis is going to perch at the end of the mattress, but Twyla shakes her head and moves to pull the entire duvet off, tossing it on the floor. Only then does Twyla use the lapels on the bathrobe to tug Alexis down into a kiss and say, “You can lie down for me now, sweetheart.”</p><p>The shimmy Alexis gives is almost involuntary; she’s not quite sure if it’s inspired by the authority with which Twyla says <em>can</em>, or by the tenderness in the way she says <em>sweetheart.</em> She sits down on the bed and shuffles backward, toward the pillows, pleased with the way Twyla’s gaze tracks up her legs, to her thighs, which are bared when the bottom of her robe falls open.</p><p>Twyla moves around to the side of the bed and lies down on her side next to Alexis, still in her towel, and props her elbow on a pillow and rests her cheek on her hand. Every one of her movements is unhurried, like she has infinite time, like the night will last as long as she asks it to. Alexis rolls onto her side and reaches for Twyla, but Twyla catches her hand and nudges her onto her back again.</p><p>Alexis knows she must be looking at Twyla with reckless, unchecked want, and she doesn’t care. Twyla’s so beautiful next to her: hair damp and messy, a sheen of moisture still on her collarbones, the swell of her breasts peeking out from under her towel. She links her fingers gently through Alexis’ and rests their joined hands just beneath Alexis’ heart.</p><p>“Twy,” Alexis murmurs. A smile flickers over Twyla’s mouth, as though Alexis has said something more important, more meaningful, than just her name. “Twy,” Alexis repeats, just to see that smile settle onto Twyla’s lips and make itself comfortable there, and then surprises herself by asking, “How’re you so gorgeous?”</p><p>Twyla’s lashes drop, bashfully, and her hold on Alexis’ hand tightens. Alexis wonders if Twyla can feel the beat of her heart. “Lex,” she says, with a shake of her head, pushing a few strands of hair back behind her ear.</p><p>Alexis feels wildly jealous of Twyla’s own hand. “What, Twy?” she asks. “I’m just - you <em>are</em>. You’re so, so beautiful. And you’re right here with me, I’m so lucky you’re here with me…” She drags Twyla’s hand upward until it reaches the lapels of her robe, and, finally, the skin of her sternum. “Are you gonna make me beg for it, Twyla? Because I will. <em>Please</em>, Twy.” She keeps her eyes on Twyla’s and uses their joined hands to skim Twyla’s knuckles between her breasts. She doesn’t adopt the higher, breathy voice she’s sometimes used in the past, in bed with other people, staging the kind of desire she knew they were looking for. She keeps her voice honest, low and raw, wants Twyla to know she means it. “Please touch me, babe, please put your hands on me, I’ll take anything, I’ll do anything - ”</p><p>Eyes a little wider, Twyla blinks at her, and then surges forward and silences her with a bruising kiss. Alexis whimpers into it, writhing, nudging Twyla’s hand toward one of her breasts.</p><p>But Twyla holds fast to her hand. “Do you feel good, babe?” she murmurs, the tip of her nose against the tip of Alexis’. “After your day, after the plane?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Alexis says emphatically. “God, yes, Twy. You made me feel so good, you always make me feel so good.” Twyla gently disentangles their hands, and Alexis sucks in a sharp breath in anticipation. “I feel so good when you touch me; so, <em>so</em> fucking good, Twy. I want you to touch me more.”</p><p>“I know,” Twyla says, her tone soothing. She kisses the corner of Alexis’ mouth, her hand moving down Alexis’ body at a torturously slow pace, atop her robe. It’s barely any contact, but Alexis arches into it anyway. As Twyla plays with the robe’s tie, she gives Alexis a long, languid kiss. When they full apart, she adds, “You want to come.”</p><p>“Yes, Twy,” Alexis murmurs back. “Yes. I want to come.” She reaches for the place Twyla’s towel is tucked into itself, but the gentlest arch of Twyla’s eyebrow stops her. She huffs an exasperated breath, and Twyla giggles, kissing Alexis’ chin and then along her jaw.</p><p>There’s no mirth in Twyla’s voice when she speaks again, though, a simple statement that sends a thrill through Alexis: “You want to come <em>for me</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” Alexis says. She runs her hand down Twyla’s bare arm. “For you, Twy. I want to come for you. Let me come for you.”</p><p>Somehow, Alexis can tell that the smile Twyla presses into her neck is a satisfied one. “Mm. And you’re not going to try to touch yourself again, right? You’re going to let me touch you. You’re all mine.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Alexis says again. She gets her hand into Twyla’s hair and pulls so that Twyla lifts her head. Twyla allows it, giving her a kiss, but she still doesn’t get her hand under Alexis’ robe.</p><p>“That’s good, baby,” she says. She rests her forehead against Alexis’, letting out a trembling breath of her own. “That’s so good, because I’m gonna take my time with you.”</p><p>“<em>Twy</em>,” Alexis whines, dragging one of her feet up against Twyla’s calf. Her clit is throbbing. “Twy, you just took so much time with me, baby. You were so good to me, and I feel so good now, feel so good that you did that for me.” She captures Twyla’s mouth in another kiss. “I’m ready, Twy, I’m ready for you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Twyla murmurs against her lips. She digs her teeth lightly into Alexis’ bottom lip and tugs as she pulls away. “No, baby.” She unties the robe, and Alexis is so keyed up she gasps. “When I’m all alone,” Twyla says, “in my bed at night, thinking about you… I take my time, Lex. I make it last as long as I can, pretending you’re there with me. And now you <em>are</em> here, with me, and that’s what I want. To take my time with you. I want to make you come so hard, so good, so slow, and watch your beautiful face while it happens. And then I can have that… ” She kisses Alexis again, open-mouthed, and Alexis’ hips press up, seeking Twyla’s fingers, still so far away. “When I’m alone, I can have that.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Alexis whispers, voice scraped out of her throat, and Twyla’s hand finally moves down. When she presses the heel of her hand between Alexis’ legs, she does it over the robe - it’s not what Alexis wants, but it’s more than Twyla’s given her yet, and she grinds up against the press of Twyla’s hand, breathing a soft, “<em>Ohh.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah,” Twyla whispers between kisses. “<em>Yes,</em> Lex.” She removes her hand to untie the robe and pushes it open, baring Alexis’ body, and then dips her fingers into Alexis’ wetness. Alexis keens, and Twyla sucks in her breath. “You’re - ” She hesitates, and Alexis is too lost in the feeling of Twyla touching her, at last, to determine whether Twyla’s feeling shy or if her voice has gone unsteady from arousal. “You’re so wet for me.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t even touch me,” Alexis pants, “I’m so wet and you’ve barely even touched me, Twy.”</p><p>“Where should I touch you?” Twyla asks, and moves her fingers to Alexis’ clit. “Here?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Alexis moans, grasping Twyla’s shoulder, her head pressing back into her pillow as Twyla rubs soft, slow circles. “Yes, yes, <em>yes</em> - ”</p><p>And then Twyla’s hand is gone, her wet finger and thumb on one of Alexis’ nipples instead. “Or here?”</p><p>“Inside me,” Alexis says, feeling like her brain is short-circuiting as Twyla rolls her nipple and she clenches around nothing. “Fuck me, Twy, get your fingers inside me, I - ”</p><p>“Slow, sweetheart, remember?” Twyla says, and then she lowers her mouth to Alexis’ breast and alternates between flicking her tongue against Alexis’ nipple and sucking, just like she would if her mouth was on Alexis’ cunt, and a groan tears out of Alexis’ throat, her hips shifting and her muscles tensing, the coil of desire low in her belly so tight she could cry.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she breathes shakily. “Oh my <em>god</em>, Twy, I - I think I’m gonna - ”</p><p>Twyla removes her mouth from Alexis’ nipple, dragging her teeth as she goes and making Alexis mewl, and presses her lips against Alexis’ neck instead, nipping at her pulse point. “Not yet, Lex,” she murmurs. “You’re gonna come when I let you. And you’re gonna look at me, gonna let me see your face.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” is all Alexis can manage in response. She meets Twyla’s eyes, just like Twyla wants, her chest heaving and her hands fisted in the sheets. “I want to. I want to. I want you to see.”</p><p>Her eyes softening, Twyla leans down and presses a feather-light kiss to Alexis’ tender, sensitive nipple. “I know, babe. I know you do.” She shifts in closer, her body pressing against the side of Alexis’, and her hand finds its way to Alexis’ cunt again. “I know,” she says again, sliding two fingers into Alexis and fucking her slowly as she sucks a hickey onto the top of Alexis’ breast.</p><p>Alexis moans, “Twy, Twy, <em>Twy</em>,” on every thrust of Twyla’s fingers, and Twyla lifts her head from the mark she’s leaving on Alexis’ skin and looks into Alexis’ eyes, her chin dipping in a small, encouraging nod. She pulls her fingers out and Alexis practically wails, but then Twyla’s fingers are on her clit, stroking with just the right amount of pressure, in just the right rhythm, and Alexis nearly sobs with relief as she feels her orgasm building. Her back arches and her head falls back and she’s <em>right</em> there -</p><p>And then Twyla’s fingers shift, circling more slowly again, and Alexis’ mouth stretches open in a silent cry as Twyla’s other hand grasps her jaw. “Lex,” she says, sounding almost as shattered as Alexis feels. “Alexis. Look at me. I’m gonna get you there, just look at me.”</p><p>Alexis does, eyes heavy-lidded, Twyla’s name on her lips over and over again, and Twyla keeps her teetering at the edge for just a moment longer before her thumb is against Alexis’ clit as her fingers move inside Alexis, and Alexis is coming so hard, fighting to keep her eyes right on Twyla’s even as she sees stars, making incoherent, breathless sounds. Her orgasm feels like it crashes through every single cell in her body, and she’s still trembling from the sensation when Twyla moans, “<em>Yes</em>,” and bends her head to catch Alexis nipple between her teeth, and Alexis comes again with her hand tight in Twyla’s hair, arching up into Twyla’s mouth and grinding against the thumb Twyla’s still got against her clit and clenching tight against Twyla’s fingers. She’s not sure she’s ever heard the noises she’s making come out of her mouth before, stuttering sounds that build to something close to a scream.</p><p>Twyla eases her through the aftershocks, tongue flat as she licks Alexis’ other nipple, her thumb moving oh-so-softly over Alexis’ clit until Alexis shudders and shakes her head against the pillow, eyes shut. Twyla’s fingers ease out of her, and a beat later her middle finger is running along Alexis’ lips. Alexis lets her tongue dart out, licking the taste of herself off Twyla’s finger, and she opens her eyes to see Twyla looking at her as though she’s starving.</p><p>Alexis sucks both Twyla’s middle and index fingers into her mouth, cleaning them up, tongue swirling. Twyla’s lashes flutter as she makes a small sound, pulling her fingers back and wiping them on Alexis’ robe.</p><p>“Was that what you wanted, baby?” Alexis asks. She still hasn’t quite caught her breath.</p><p>“<em>More</em>, Lex,” Twyla says, and kisses her until Alexis is totally breathless again. “You’re always more than I imagine.”</p><p>“<em>Babe</em>,” Alexis sighs. Her heart feels like it might beat right out of her chest, and she feels like she can’t get enough of Twyla into her hands, pressed under her mouth. She tugs the towel off Twyla’s body, tossing it aside, and sighs again, with pleasure, when she cups Twyla’s perfect breasts in her hands. She slides her hands down to Twyla’s waist, tugging Twyla on top of her, and bites back a moan when Twyla’s cunt presses hot and wet against her thigh. Twyla makes a sound Alexis will never forget, her back arching and her head falling back as she rocks against Alexis’ leg, her peaked nipples between Alexis’ fingers and her hair tumbling down over her shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, baby,” Alexis whispers, finding Twyla’s clit with her fingers. “I need you to come.”</p><p>“Lex,” Twyla breathes. She bites her lip, hips moving faster as she chases her orgasm. “You can have whatever you need. Whatever you want.”</p><p>She’s so slick on Alexis’ fingers, and what Alexis wants is to taste her, to take Twyla to that same starry-eyed bliss Twyla’d given to her. She rolls them over, catching Twyla’s startled gasp in her own mouth when they kiss, and presses her body into Twyla’s, their breasts brushing and her hair falling down on either side of their faces, cocooning them in a faint floral scent. As they kiss, she shrugs the robe off of her arms impatiently.</p><p>“Want you to come, Twy,” she says, and kisses her way down Twyla’s neck and across her chest. As she moves her mouth down over Twyla’s abdomen, feeling Twyla’s muscles jump when she nips her skin, she adds, “Want you to come so hard you can’t remember your name or mine.”</p><p>As Alexis hooks Twyla’s legs over her shoulders, Twyla’s fingers thread into her hair, more gently than Alexis was expecting.</p><p>“I could never forget your name,” Twyla murmurs through shallow breaths.</p><p>Alexis looks up at her through her eyelashes. Twyla’s looking right back at her, and it makes her swallow hard. She presses a kiss against the soft, tender skin where Twyla’s leg meets her hip, and hopes that Twyla understands that it means <em>you’re always more than I imagine, too.</em></p><p>She licks between Twyla’s legs, and Twyla’s hips press up to meet her tongue. Alexis holds her hips down, prompting a soft whimper, and works Twyla up to an orgasm, circling her clit with her tongue, keeping the pressure light at first. Twyla’s ready for it, though, as wound up as Alexis was, so Alexis picks up the pace for her, relishing the way Twyla’s quiet moans build in volume. Her hand presses hard against the back of Alexis’ head, and it’s Alexis’ turn to groan low in her throat; it’s her favourite thing, when Twyla just <em>takes</em> from her, when her soft hands get greedy, when she gives herself over to her pleasure and lets Alexis see her undone.</p><p>And Twyla is true to her word, gasping, “Alexis, A<em>lex</em>is, Al - ah- ah,” as her orgasm crests and she comes against Alexis’ eager mouth, thighs tense on either side of Alexis’ head. Alexis keeps her tongue moving against Twyla’s clit, softly, until Twyla tugs at her hair.</p><p>She kisses and sucks and bites at the inside of one of Twyla’s thighs, imagining the bruise that will form there, imagining Twyla pressing her fingers against it before slipping those same fingers inside of herself, dreaming that they’re Alexis’. She keeps going until, again, Twyla tugs her hair, and then she wipes her mouth and chin on her discarded robe before kissing a direct path up Twyla’s body, below and above her belly button, along her stomach, between her breasts, the dip in her collarbone, and finally, her mouth. Twyla’s hand comes up to the back of her neck, and she licks into Alexis’ mouth, tasting herself.</p><p>“That was so good, babe,” Alexis mumbles between kisses. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Twyla says, then, “<em>Fuck</em>, yeah,” and they both laugh.</p><p>Alexis kisses Twyla’s nose and then her mouth again. Their bodies feel sticky, pressed together, and she sighs, “We might need another shower.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Twyla says, and she wraps her arms around Alexis’ shoulders and her legs around Alexis’ waist, holding her close. Alexis presses her face into Twyla’s neck, and slides her own arms beneath Twyla’s body. “Just… stay here,” Twyla says, fingers tracing meaningless patterns on Alexis’ back. “With me.”</p><p>Alexis smiles, nuzzling her nose against Twyla’s skin. Closing her eyes, she says, “’Kay.”</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>